Stranded
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Just before Christmas, Lana goes to Metropolis in order to file for emancipation.  But something goes wrong forcing her and Clark into a dire situation.   Clana, Martha/Jonathan
1. PreChristmas at the Talon

Stranded

DJ Dubois

November 2011

Rating: T (Teen)

Pairing: Clana

Notes: This story takes place during Season 2. Smallville belongs to DC and the CW. Please send comments to .

Chapter 1 [December 23rd —Talon]

Another year had passed for Smallville's residents. The seasons had rotated through. Crops had been sown and reaped. Spring rains, summer scorching heat and a few hailstones had tested the folks. Now Jack Frost's breath chilled them placing their priorities on the perfect cup of Talon java.

Clark sat at his usual corner table and drank deeply from his mug. Despite not feeling the cold as his neighbors did, he still had a lot of things on his mind. He knew his parents were struggling financially due to the meager crop. He wanted to get gifts other than cards for them and his friends. Unfortunately nobody had any extra jobs around.

And then there was Lana…..

He sighed knowing how difficult things had been between them. After rescuing her from the tornadoes, the red meteor class rings had sabotaged their efforts at a relationship. With Byron Moore's help, he'd been able to salvage their friendship and get it back onto solid ground. _At__least__she__'__s__talking__to__me,__I__should__be__grateful__for__that._He dug into his pocket and pulled out a simple red and blue beaded bracelet. _Wish__I__could__get__her__more__than__this!_

"What do you have there, Clark?"

Clark quickly put the bauble back in his jacket pocket. He looked up to see Lex standing there with a mug in his hand. "Hey, Lex. Sorry I was daydreaming."

"A noble trait, Clark. Dreamers become planners at some point. Present for the assistant manager, I presume?" the billionaire presumed while sliding into the chair across from the super teen. "Haven't seen you for a couple of weeks. Everything okay?"

"The usual winter stuff. Weak harvest means money's tight. Mom and Dad are stressing. Lana's fighting with Nell. At least I survived the last batch of tests. Now we have this journal assignment," Clark revealed.

"Journal assignment? Thought you guys were on break for the next ten days?" Lex presumed.

"School's out. Doesn't mean Mr. Talbot's giving any ground," Clark groused. "He's going to get lots of farm stuff. Boring."

"Boring can be good too, Clark. You could have my father's sense of protocol for meetings and Christmas parties." Lex frowned and buried another swig to assuage his own sense of indignation.

"Ouch. Party really crashed?" Clark presumed knowing his friend had to go to LuthorCorp's Christmas party in Metropolis on the night before.

"Even if Dad's curled up in the mansion, the show's got to go on, right?" Lex shrugged. "Lots of hot air, drunken idiots and women hitting on me. After Desiree, I'm trying to be careful."

"Can't blame you there," Clark concurred while recalling the former biology teacher's escapades.

"Someone will come along for me. Just need to be patient. Same for you." Lex motioned toward the counter. "You're earning your stripes back. Just be a good friend right now."

He nodded and considered the bracelet burning a hole in his pocket. Then he saw Lana standing moodily behind the counter. "Nell's still harping on her."

Lex rolled his eyes. "Nell wants Lana to move to Metropolis. You know how that's going."

"Yeah. It's really intense. Wish she'd open up," Clark replied.

"Maybe she needs a little incentive?" Lex motioned with his head toward the counter. "Buy her a coffee and offer an ear? You're really good at that."

"Given what's been happening, I don't know…." Clark hedged.

"Hesitate and you lose," Lex urged. "Go on before I drag you over there."

"Fine." Clark stood and slowly made his way over to the counter. With each step, he noticed more of the frustration wearing on her. He could see her frowning. Her shoulders sagged. "Hey, Lana."

She straightened her hair with a sweeping motion of her right hand. "Hi, Clark. Coffee okay?"

"It's great. Just saw that you're tense. Buy you a coffee and talk after work?" he offered.

The offer instantly warmed her heart. Even if he'd disappointed her with the biker bar date, she knew he still cared. She felt glad she'd listened to Byron in that regard. "How about now? I'm booking off early."

"Sure." He dug out a five and handed it to her. "That good? Get a pastry too."

"You drive a hard bargain, _Mr.__Kent_. Those scones have tempted me all day," she supposed with a humorous lilt to her voice. She refilled his cup and topped off her own. "Come on." She led them into the back where they sat down on some crates. "What's going on?"

"Just dealing with the farm and the journal assignment. Noticed you've been down the past couple of days. Anything going on?" he declared.

"I have to get some paperwork to Metropolis for my emancipation hearing. Even though it's Christmas Eve, they still need it by noon tomorrow. Unreal." She shook her head. "Nell's not even going to be in Metro. She and Dean have this big trip. At least you'll be with your folks."

"Not much of a Christmas this year though. Money's tight. Mom's got something going. I'm sure they won't mind if you want to come over for dinner? I'd like that," he pointed out.

Given her options, she presumed it was as good of an offer as she would get. "All right, Clark. If it's okay with your folks, I'll be there."

He grinned. "That's great." Then he collected himself. "At least you'll get a first class dinner out of it."

"And some great company too." She drank from her cup. "I appreciate how you're stepping up."

"I just want to be a great friend. I know I made a jerk out of myself last fall. I want to make it up to you without any strings attached," he assured her.

"Just be yourself and don't keep secrets. That way we'll be okay." She checked her watch. "I would like a favor if that's okay?"

"Sure." His heart skipped a beat at the thought of helping her. "Name it."

"Since you're in the Good Samaritan mood, mind helping me get some supplies for here? I need to get it taken care of before I can leave tomorrow. It'll take about an hour. Then I'll drive you right back to the farm," she requested.

"I don't need to be back before six. Let's get to it," he agreed.

"Thanks, Clark." She grinned and let her eyes sparkle at him.

For a brief minute, everything was okay again in Clark's world.

[Kent Farm—about 5:23 PM]

After a supply run to Granville and back to the Talon to unload it, Lana drove Clark back to the farm. She worried that she'd kept him from chores or something really important. _Hope__that__his__folks__are__okay__with__him__helping__me._She winced.

"What's wrong?" he wondered.

"I'm worried you're going to get in trouble. I just don't want to rock the boat," she fretted.

"Lana, you're not rocking the boat. Mom was fine," he insisted. "I'm just glad I remembered my cell."

"You and me both," she concurred while parking in front of the house. "Here we are. Safely home as promised."

He of course knew that outside of a load of meteor rock, there wasn't anything that would dent his hide much less make them unsafe. But he played along. "I can always trust you, Lana." He rubbed her shoulder. "You hang in there. Knock 'em dead at that hearing."

"With that kind of support, how can I lose?" she supposed while flashing a brilliant smile. "Thanks again, Clark." She saw his mother coming out. "Let's say hi." She got out and walked out. "Hi, Mrs. Kent! Sorry I held Clark up."

Martha smiled warmly. "It's no trouble, Lana. Clark called and let me know what was happening. We're always glad to help each other out. Of course you're welcome to join us for Christmas dinner too by the way. We'll look forward to having you. Just get the paperwork in for your hearing and then let us take care of the rest."

_Why__couldn__'__t__Mom__and__Dad__have__survived__the__meteor__shower?__Maybe__I__could__'__ve__had__a__life__like__this!__You__'__re__so__lucky,__Clark!_"Please let Mr. Kent know I'm really grateful for this, Mrs. Kent. And to you as well," Lana expressed.

Clark wanted to say more but held back.

"As I said, it's our pleasure. Are you all right for dinner tonight? Mr. Kent has to stay overnight in Garden City. I have extra if you'd like," Martha offered.

"I'd love that. Clark, mind a hand with the chores? Since you helped me, I can help you," Lana offered.

He looked at his mother before declining, "I think Dad took care of everything before he left. Right, Mom?"

"He sure did. I just milked the cows and put hay down. I could use some help with a cake I'm making. Why don't we do that while Clark finishes what's left?" Martha proposed.

She glanced at them suspiciously. _Here__we__go__again.__What__are__you__hiding,__Clark?__Oh__well.__They__are__doing__some__dinners__for__you__and__Clark__did__help.__Let__it__go._She headed with Martha into the house.

He shook his head. _Wish__I__didn__'__t__have__to__worry__about__my__abilities.__What__I__wouldn__'__t__give__to__be__normal__around__her._He walked toward the barn with a heavy heart.


	2. Clark, His Folks and the Storm

Chapter 2 [Next Day]

[Kent Farm]

Clark split his time between the chores and helping Martha in the house. It seemed odd to him that Jonathan hadn't returned yet. Still he made sure that his father wouldn't have to worry about anything after getting back. He glanced toward the sky and the darkening clouds to the south and east. He felt a slight chilling of the air. He shook his head grimly while heading back into the house.

"Before you go any further, Clark, you're having a treat," Martha advised while pointing to a cup of his favorite cocoa sitting on the kitchen table.

He grinned. "Thanks, Mom." He sat down and admired the peppermint-tinted chocolatey aroma wafting through his nostrils. The tiny archipelago of marshmallows floated in their brown sea. Since he'd toddled across those floorboards, the cocoa comfort assuaged his concerns. He drank deeply and leaned back.

"I can always count on that cocoa with you," she remarked with a light chuckle.

"I can count on it being awesome. Dad would love this too," he replied before stealing another sip. "Hope you can have this on hand for Christmas dinner."

"The way Lana loves it too? Of course," she concurred. Right on cue, the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, Sweetheart! It's me," Jonathan replied. "Just wanted you to know that I'm at Sanders' Tree Farm. I wanted to get our tree before the storm hit. How's everything there?"

"We're fine. Clark's got everything in the barn taken care of. Meantime I really wish you'd have come home. We don't need the tree this year," she insisted.

"We can handle it, Martha," he countered. "Think Clark can run over and help me?"

"I'm sure he will. Look for him in a few minutes," she agreed. "Take care out there. Good to hear from you." She hung up and turned back toward Clark who was already putting on his red flannel coat. "Your Dad's at Sanders'. He…has a tree."

"But we can't afford it!" he realized.

"I know but it's important to him. And he's right. It is Christmas. We may not have presents but we have each other," she noted. "I appreciate it."

"No problem, Mom." He smiled at her. "You, Dad and Lana are my greatest presents anyway." Even if he did want the video games like the next kid, he wasn't going to say so. "On the way!" He took off at super speed across the eastern fields toward Granville.

She watched the blur disappear into the gathering gloom. She studied the sky and worried as well. _Wish__that__everyone__was__under__cover.__Be__safe,__Lana._She shook her head feeling a sense of foreboding. _Why__couldn__'__t__the__court__have__waited?_

[Granville—Sanders' Tree Farm]

Jonathan stood by a seven foot balsam pine and admired its crown of emerald boughs punctuated by hanging brown cones. Despite the tough times at the farm, there'd never been a year without such a centerpiece in the Kent living room. And it would be there this year come Hell or high water.

He felt glad that Matt Sanders had given him the discount even if it were over his objections. He didn't want to take advantage of his friends especially in such difficult times. _Wish__he__'__d__have__accepted__my__invitation__for__dinner__or__to__help__around__here._

A breeze whipped past him and toward the pine grove.

Clark emerged from the trees being careful as to who saw him. "Hey, Dad! What's going on?"

"Surprise for your Mom and you, Son. Had a great trip. We're going to be making a few extra dollars next year. I figured a tree was all right," Jonathan presumed.

"So what happened? Great news?" Clark wondered while helping to pick up the tree and carry it toward the waiting truck.

"Grange lowered its prices to stimulate our purchases next spring. They're even talking about raising the harvest numbers next summer. They need to get business going too." Jonathan glanced toward the sky. "This weather's going to kill us. First it's hotter than blazes. Now it's freezing."

"Welcome to Kansas," Clark remarked with a shrug as they slid their prize into the back of the truck. "That's something to be thankful for."

Jonathan smiled and rubbed the younger man's arm. "You keep thinking that way, Clark. That'll carry you a long way."

"Don't know any other way that's worth it," Clark agreed. "I hope you don't mind if Lana joins us for dinner. Mom said okay."

"I'm okay with it. She needs a place to be at. I heard from Gabe Sullivan that she's heading for Metropolis today. The court hearing?" Jonathan concurred.

Clark nodded. "I'm kind of worried with the weather and all."

Jonathan sighed. "Maybe she might stay in Metro? Hate for her to miss Christmas but better she gets here tomorrow in one piece."

Clark nodded and glanced up toward the heavens. The overcast had turned jet black.

Frozen droplets began to fall, crackling upon impact with the ground or the men in question.

Jonathan dropped a tarp over the tree and tied it down. "Get the other side of this tied down! We'll have to take it slowly but we'll be okay."

Clark secured his side of the covering and then got in the truck. His heart beat harder and nervously at the thought of his brunette love in these conditions.

"It's already slick east of here," Jonathan noted ruefully as he got in and started the vehicle. "We'll need to take it slow but we'll be okay. Hope she took a room for the night."

Clark nodded silently and muttered a prayer as they eased their way down the state road and toward home.

Little did he know that would be needed….


	3. Lana's Accident

Chapter 3 [Rester Ravine—15 miles west of Metropolis—half an hour later]

The storm intensified dumping more freezing liquid on the Kansas landscape. Glare ice coated every surface. The razor sharp chill cut through every animal and whistled every bough in its path. People for the most part wisely stayed at home.

Lana, however, pressed on anyhow. She'd dropped off the needed materials at the state courthouse. Due to an emergency at the Talon, she eschewed potential hotel rooms not that there was any room at those inns anyhow. _Who__ordered__up__this__storm?__Great.__Like__I__really__need__this?_She looked down at her cell and saw it was dying. "Score 2 for me." She rolled her eyes wondering how she could've overlooked that. She bit her lip and turned up her headlights.

The high beams only reflected off of the ice.

She turned them back down. "Figures. And there are no rest stops between here and Smallville." She took a deep breath wishing for her phone to magically pop back on. "Too bad someone can't just run in here and whisk me back to Smallville." She shivered despite the heater's attempts to pump warm air into the interior. She decided to keep going.

About five miles away, she bore down on the ravine's overpass.

As she did so, the mist intensified cutting down on visibility. Like a curtain dropping across her eyes, it obscured her vision to all things. She tried to stay in the middle of the road but overestimated her spacing.

She saw the guardrail too late and crashed into it. She could see the thirty foot drop in front of herself as the vehicle plunged into the stormy space. Fortunately the vehicle pitched onto its side and skidded down the rock face before coming to rest on the bottom.

The metal and fiberglass bent in but held. The window and windshield glass exploded inward just missing her face but ripping through her clothes and gashing her limbs. For what seemed like an eternity, the downward slide over the icy rock continued.

_Hang__in__there,__Lana.__Just__hang__in__there._She put her arms over her head and crouched defensively.

When the blazer came to rest, she could smell the fumes from the ruptured gas tank seeping through the vents. _No!_She wrenched the seatbelt buckle from the clasp and shoved her phone into her pocket. She pulled herself through the open windshield. Her arms and legs burned from the cuts. She could feel her pants sticking to her legs from the blood. Still she pressed on. She tried to stand but her legs buckled. So she did the only thing she could do: she rolled away over the wet, muddy and icy ground.

Her clothes soaked through from the water. Then the ice started forming.

She shivered from the freezing conditions. Yet she rolled further away eventually stopping fifty yards away from the vehicle.

At that moment, the blazer ignited and began to burn. Then it exploded in a big fiery pyre. For a minute, it flared brightly against the heavy overcast before burning out of sight and mind.

A few heated chunks of metal seared her shoulder and started her clothes smoldering.

"AH!" She quickly smothered the impending fire in the wet underneath herself. She glanced up at the sky and shook her head. "N…need…to find cover." She pulled herself to her feet.

Her legs screamed from the exertion. Blood seeped from various wounds on them.

She limped about five steps and then collapsed again. "N…no use….Can't stand…." Then she took a deep breath. "You got…to….Need to go on…Talon…Chloe…Clark…." She set her jaw letting her feelings for the farm boy numb her pain. "Clark. He's count…counting on you." She crawled further away from the burning wreck.

As she did, she noted several bluish rocks scattered around the place. _Blue__rocks?__Meteor__rocks__are__blue__or__red__though!_She filed the thought away for another time as she carved a grove in the turf. She struggled as her clothes grew heavier from the icy rain, mud and blood. Finally she could see a cave. "C…cover." She pulled herself the last thirty yards out of the cold and wet conditions.

She collapsed onto the dry and stony conditions and breathed heavily. She shivered from her exertions. "S…so…cold." She shivered and cursed herself for trying to make the trip on that day. "N…need h…help."

She called the Talon but for some reason, there was no answer.

"G…great. Wh…what are they doing?" She chattered her teeth as the last bar flickered on her phone. "O…one last call…." She dialed again and waited for a response. "C…clark….L…love you…."


	4. Clark Panics and the Blue Glow

Chapter 4

[Kent Farm—Five minutes earlier]

Martha shook her head at the giant tree in the living room's center. She'd thought that they'd decided to skip the decoration this year. She should have known that Jonathan would insist on it. _We__could__use__the__money__for__food.__Christmas__is__more__than__just__a__tree__or__gifts!_

"It looks great, Mom," Clark interjected while trying to make her feel better.

She frowned, not really wanting to dampen his enthusiasm but not wanting him trying to play referee either. "It is, Clark. Why don't you set the table for me?"

_Uh__oh._Super powers or not, he knew the nature of that request. He knew Jonathan had just stepped in a deep cow pie. "Yeah…that table's looking like it needs setting." He quickly backed away from the tree and crossed the room. As he did, his phone rang. "Who now?" He answered it, "Hello?"

"C…clark….H…help," Lana rasped while shivering vehemently. "B…blazer…crashed…."

"Lana? LANA!" Clark panicked as his fears surged. His heart nearly stopped beating. "Where are you?"

"R…Res…Rester….Rav….ine….Clark, h..help…." Lana begged weakly before her phone died.

"LANA!" Clark shook the phone and stared at it. He set it down on the table while collecting his thoughts.

"Clark, what's wrong? Where's Lana?" Martha queried. The tree was forgotten. Her mind on her son and their soon-to-be guest.

"Lana crashed in Rester's Ravine! I know where that is! Tell Dad!" Clark grabbed his coat and sped off into the storm….

…while leaving the phone behind.

"CLARK! CLARK, WAIT!" his mother begged.

"Martha? Martha, what is it?" Jonathan wondered while coming down the stairs with a box of decorations. Seeing her trembling and biting her lip, he dropped the box and rushed over to her. "Where's Clark? Where'd he go?"

"Lana crashed between here and Metropolis. Some place called Rester's Ravine. I've never heard of it," she recounted while grabbing onto him.

"Clark's indestructible, Martha. He can deal with it and have Lana back here in a flash," he assumed. Then he saw the phone on the table. "He left his phone."

"Clark knows better than that!" She stared at the forlorn phone. For some reason, she felt anxious. She looked out into the storm and felt her heart sinking as well.

[Rester's Ravine—four minutes later]

Despite the conditions, Clark rushed through the storm toward the ravine. His speed melted the ice under his feet before it refroze again in his wake. He barely avoided a few oncoming cars and trucks hugging the center line of State Route 90. He did graze a few trees but fortunately, they fell in clearings and uninhabited stretches of forest. His x-ray vision proved a powerful aide in piercing the misty curtain and icy mess.

At the ravine's edge, he stopped cold. Several vehicles lay wrecked and abandoned effectively blocking access to the area. _They__took__the__corner__too__fast.__At__least__nobody__'__s__hurt__that__I__can__tell.__I__'__ll__let__the__authorities__know__once__I__get__back__to__Smallville__with__Lana._

His heart spasmed at the sight of the mangled guard rail. He rushed over to the rail and peered down into the heavy mist.

Unfortunately even his x-ray vision couldn't cut through the cover.

"She's down there somewhere," he told himself. He bit his lip. If this were Smallville, he knew there could be some sort of green meteor rock deposit down there waiting to ensnare him. But he was almost to Metropolis. He shook his head.

_Lana…She needs you. _

He set his jaw and jumped into the abyss. As he pierced the veil, the road and ledge vanished. He fell for what seemed for an eternity. For some reason though, he felt a chill but didn't know what it was. His skin puckered and dimpled from the wet and icy conditions. He felt the impact and stumbled for some reason.

Then all around him, the blue rocks glowed in unison bathing the granite floor and him in their navy light.

He grimaced and spasmed. He felt his strength evaporating. His legs felt heavy but he pushed on. _What__is__this?__What__'__s__going__on?_He could see the glowing stones but couldn't correlate their effect on him with the current situation at hand. He tripped and fell face first into the mud by Lana's burnt out blazer.

His hand steadied itself on a sharp rock and then it burned.

"OW!" Clark stared in disbelief. The rock cut his hand. It was bleeding. "What's going on?" He felt his knees burning as well and saw streaks of purple on those areas of his jeans. His mind swam with this realization. He tried to use his x-ray vision. He tried to jump out of the area. He even tried to heft a section of burnt metal.

All of these efforts proved futile. That to him proved an unfamiliar experience in its own right.

Still his heart pressed him onward. Lana was around there somewhere. She needed him. She needed him _now_.

He fished through the wreckage gingerly. The metal burned his hands but his devotion numbed the pain. He felt relief at not seeing an ashen corpse or smelling the acrid odor of burning flesh. "She's alive. She has to be!" He shivered in the freezing air and felt an unfamiliar tickle in his nose. He shook and sucked in a deep breath. "AH…AH…ACHOOO!" Twice more, he sneezed. "G…got to get out of this…. Find warm place….G…get f…fire going. Then I can f…find L…Lan…na." He put his hands out in front of himself and started walking as fast as he could. He knew the granite ravine wall wasn't that far away.

Another fifteen minutes passed before his hands scraped up against the icy rocks. He could clearly see the glowing cobalt source of his malady even if he didn't understand what was going on. He ground his teeth and followed the wall. His feet grew colder and number. His legs wavered. His eyes burned yet couldn't discern anything but thick fog and icy droplets from above. His skin reddened. His fingers stiffened as they passed over the granite guiding spots.

He just about fell into the cave's maw and out of the wet. He tore the jeans' knee coverings on the rocky floor. "Darn it! What's going on? W…why am I s…so…cold?" He shivered while struggling back to his feet. His numb legs just managed to pull him back upright.

"W…who's there?" a familiar voice called with effort.

"Lana? LANA!" In a heartbeat, his own cold and pain issues were forgotten again. He forced himself across the stone chamber. "W…where are you?" He tripped on something soft and fell. This time his cheek scraped the rock and bled.

"R…right here," she whispered. "Y…you came…for me. Kn…knew you would…." She forced her eyes to open and smiled for his benefit. "M…my w…white knight."

"I…I'm going to try…" He shivered as he considered their possibilities. While waves of exhaustion crashed over him, he knew he couldn't risk sleeping in these conditions. Not yet anyhow. He looked around for options.

In the corner, unbelievably, sat a small pile of pine boughs.

"F…fire…." He rubbed Lana's hand.

"Hmmm…?" she asked drowsily.

"I'm g…going to…m…make us…a fire. Stay with me!" he admonished while rubbing her cheeks.

"K…kay. It hurts," she groused with a frown.

_Don__'__t__I__know__it?_He limped over to the pine limbs.

First a fire then he could tend to her and himself as well…..


	5. Lex and Miranda Search for Answers

Chapter 5 [Three Hours Later]

[Talon]

Lex strolled into the café feeling relatively upbeat in spite of the weather. He'd achieved another step in reestablishing the Smallville plant in spite of his father's intentions and efforts. He had scored a date with one of _Reynolds__' __List_'s top models, Tina Mollans. His mother's charities continued to perform well. Lana pushed toward emancipation from Nell. Rumor had it Clark had asked her to Christmas dinner and was _finally_ready to make his move. All in all, a reason to celebrate over a latte.

After all of that, even the prospect of spending Christmas by himself wasn't so bad this year.

He glanced around himself at the sparsely populated café. Most people were already home or at church in town. A look toward his watch revealed five o'clock. He saw Miranda Arighatto, Lana's second-in-command, cleaning the counter.

But Lana was nowhere to be seen.

He walked up. "Hey, Miranda, how are things?"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Luthor. We're slow but everything's manageable here." She leaned close. "You haven't heard from Lana, have you?"

He stared at her curiously. Now he was concerned. "Lana never came in? That's not like her."

"Tell me about it." She glanced at her watch. "She should've been back from Metro a couple of hours ago. With Polly calling in, I could've used the help. Sorry I'm worried."

"You and me both." He dialed his cell phone and waited.

"This number is out of service or beyond the range of your call. Please try back again later," the phone responded.

He snapped the phone shut and weighed their options. Given the storm outside, he knew Lana wouldn't be out of contact like this unless something really serious had happened. "She hasn't tried your cell, Miranda?"

"No, sir," Miranda replied frankly. Then she remembered. "Wait. The phone in the back rang several times but I couldn't get to it. I only just remembered."

He walked behind the counter and over to the phone. There he checked the display under "calls missed".

Sure enough, Lana's number was there.

"Damn it! She did try to call," he realized. He surveyed the café and found that the remaining customers had cleared out. At the cash register, the other waitress, a blonde by the name of Cathy, finished ringing up the last customers. "Cathy, can you start wiping the tables down please? We're closing early. Miranda, clean out the coffee press and count down the register please. He grabbed the keys from behind the counter and walked over to the door. After locking it, he headed back to their side.

Miranda had already run the z-report and was halfway through the drawer. "Give us ten minutes. Then can I follow you over to the Kents'? If anyone would know about Lana, it'd be Clark."

He almost smacked himself for not thinking of going there first. "We'll do that and drop the receipts off on the way." He glanced out the door into the storm. _I__hope__she__'__s__okay._

[Kent Farm—twenty minutes later]

Meantime the air hung heavily over the Kent Farm. Jonathan and Martha took turns staring out the window from the kitchen table. They knew Clark should've had Lana back there or called to update them on the situation by that point.

"I hope they're all right. What if Clark ran into the meteor rocks?" Martha worried.

"Martha, it's going to be all right. Clark will call when he can." Jonathan sipped moodily on his coffee and glanced out into the intensifying storm. Even if he worried, he wasn't about to show it in front of her. He knew the chores would wait. He wasn't going to even think of the tree.

Right now two teens were out in those elements.

And for some reason, Clark wasn't responding well to it.

A knock came from the door.

"Lex?" Martha realized while opening the door. "What's going on?"

"Hi, Mrs. Kent. Is Clark around?" Lex wondered.

"Sorry, Lex. Would you and Miranda like to come in?" Martha invited.

"Thanks," he accepted while walking in. "We've got an emergency. Lana never came back from Metropolis. Maybe you can call Clark?"

"I can't believe he'd be out of touch right now," Miranda interjected.

Jonathan cleared his throat. "Actually he's out looking for her right now, Miranda. He said something about Rester's Ravine. Right, Martha?"

"That's what he said before he left. Where is that?" Martha queried.

"It's right outside of Metro," Lex recalled. "Why would he look there?"

"Lana must've called here," Miranda realized. "Mr. Luthor, even if we take it slow, we could be there in about three and a half hours."

"We've got enough issues out there right now," Martha noted still hoping that Clark would come back with Lana any minute. "We don't need another accident."

"Good point, Mrs. Kent," Lex concurred. "If it weren't for the conditions, I'd get one of my Dad's copters up there." He pulled out his cell and dialed it again. "It's too soon for a missing persons' report unfortunately."

"State police. This is Officer Reavis."

"Good afternoon, Officer. This is Lex Luthor in Smallville. I realize that it's a bad day for you folks. However have there been any accidents in Rester's Ravine this afternoon?"

"That place has been a magnet for them, Mr. Luthor. No way anyone's getting into that place today. Each side's plugged up with multiple car pile ups. In addition, some poor soul went over the side in a blazer. Quite the explosion too," the officer disclosed with surprising openness. "If anyone's down there, it'll be at least tomorrow before we can get down there. I'm sorry, sir. I have another call. Check back in tomorrow afternoon. Thank you." With that, she hung up.

Lex hung up and frowned. He glared out the window at the icy mess falling from the sky and forming on everything. "The canyon's bottled up on both sides. A blazer went into the ravine."

Miranda went white.

"We don't know if that was Lana or not. We can't presume," Jonathan assured the other folks in the room. He rubbed Martha's shoulder to support her.

"Can we check the weather online?" Miranda requested.

Lex replied, "It's going to rain until tomorrow. Meantime I'm heading back to the mansion to keep on top of these things. Miranda, you want to stay here or come with me?"

"I'll stay here and wait for word. We can let each other know if we hear anything," Miranda suggested.

"Good plan," Lex complimented. "I'll call Clark…" He saw the cell sitting on the counter. "Is that his phone?"

"How could he go out and forget his phone?" Miranda wondered.

"He panicked and took off," Jonathan declared. "Wish he hadn't."

Lex, as much as he respected Clark, sometimes wondered about his friend's common sense. "I'll keep checking with the police. Just keep your heads up." With that, he headed back out toward his Porsche.

"Sorry I mouthed off," Miranda apologized.

"It's okay," Martha indicated. "We have the chores done. I'll make some more cocoa."

"You're concerned about them. We all are," Jonathan added.

Miranda studied the darkening skies outside. _Guys,__hang__in__there!_


	6. Dealing with the Elements

Chapter 6 [Rester's Ravine]

As night fell, the cave grew gloomier and darker. While the rain wasn't falling on their heads, the teens still had to deal with the chill. A slight wind whistled throughout the cavern cooling the rocks off even more.

Clark stuck another branch on the small campfire and continued to warm his hands. Most times he would've just piled some wood in the corner and ignited it with his heat vision. He would've run around the area looking for more fuel. Alas, due to whatever those rocks were, he had to make due.

A half hour had passed while he'd fumbled with some bark shreds, pine needles, two pieces of flint and a stick. He made a torch by brushing the stick up against the edges of the still smoldering blaze. After four tries, he succeeded and insured they'd have some warmth and light for themselves.

Lana coughed deeply and shivered. She still felt numb and cold. However she deeply appreciated his efforts. The drowsiness threatened to overtake her. She wanted a blanket to keep warm. "Th…thank you."

"Just stay with me, okay?" He glanced over at her warmly. "Wish I had some soup or coffee."

"Mmm…coffee…." She nodded weakly.

He wanted to shiver because of the frigid conditions himself. He desperately struggled to cope with the situation. At least he'd set the fire and them out of the main path of the wind. As long as he could keep the fire going, there was hope. He would keep that source going for her.

His fingers brushed through her brown locks lightly.

He felt a surge of warmth through his heart.

"Good to hear you," he insisted. "Getting dry?"

"Yeah…still cold." She forced herself to sit up. The warmth was drying her clothes out. She craned her head toward him with effort. Once again, she asked herself the usual questions.

_How did he get here?_

_How's he pulling off the miracle?_

_Why the Hell isn't he shivering more?_

_What is the Mystery that's Clark Kent?_

She shook her head. _Don__'__t__be__so__ungrateful,__Lana._"Clark?"

He was right there in a heartbeat. "What's going on?"

"N…nothing. Just…want…say…thanks," she informed him. "Wa…nna sleep."

He remembered what scouts had taught him about sleeping when possibly having hypothermia. "Sorry but can't let you do that."

"Killjoy." She hacked into her hand and shivered head to toe.

"That's me. We're going to make it out of here together." He sighed. "Promise me."

"We'll g…get out…of…of ….here," she vowed.

"Remember that. Be back." He retrieved another piece of brush. "I should m…make a shelter for us." Then he turned his head and sneezed.

_That_made her stare in shock. Since they were kids, she'd never heard him so much as cough, sneeze or complain about pain. Granted he tripped over his feet around her but she attributed that to nerves. "How…you…doing?"

He forced a grin. "I'll be fine. You just keep your eyes open. Wish I had some food for us."

"It's okay to be human," she informed him bluntly.

"Excuse me?" he queried.

She shivered again both from the elements and nerves. "Why…can't you…o…open up? I…it's okay."

"Have to be strong for us both." He allowed a shiver for benefit's sake though. He looked over the pile of boughs. Amazingly enough, it didn't seem to be going down. He pulled several big armfuls and carried them closer to her. "Keep you warm."

"You need warmth too," she countered. At least the fire had warmed her enough so she could speak in sentences by this point. She rose slowly to her feet.

"Sit back down. I've got it," he asserted.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "First, Clark, I'm not some China doll. I…can do this. Two sets of arms can work faster…than one." She shuffled herself over to his side.

Pain stabbed through her wounds. It failed to stop her though.

"I told you I've got it," he resisted.

"Sorry…not…listening," she insisted albeit through clenched teeth. "Not…the only one…looking out…for us." She turned not letting him see the tears in her eyes from dealing with the pain. She carted three small boughs to the pile. She dumped them and stumbled herself. "Trust…me…FOR ONCE!"

"I…trust you," he disagreed.

She rolled her eyes. "R…really?" She wished she had the energy to press the issue. "Then…why…secrets?" She turned right into him. "Move."

"No. What secrets?" He looked her in the eye.

"Even when you do….that, you…can't…." She shook her head and pushed him aside. She hobbled over to the pile and grabbed two more boughs in frustration. "J…just be hon…nest."

He felt the usual frustration building inside of himself. He wanted to admit that he was an alien. Hell, if it weren't for that blue stuff, he'd zip them out of there. But he couldn't. He was normal. "If I had anything, I'd…get us out of here. Don't want you…to suffer."

"S…stop protecting…me!" She set two more boughs down on the ground and another on the fire to keep it going. "I know…you love me….Wh…what is so bad?"

He froze and turned to her. "Wh…what?"

"You love me." She locked eyes with him. "Say it."

He stared incredulously feeling even more naked and cold than he had several seconds earlier. She'd pierced that much of his veil.

"Got…to find out…." She grimaced and forced herself forward. With her last bit of effort, she locked lips with his. She put every bit of energy into getting past his inhibitions even if it killed her.

Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the effort with his own. He let himself enjoy the shared warmth of their lips brushing against each other.

As they did so, the cold was gone. They felt dry and safe. The breeze turned warm.

Then she gave out and slumped in his arms.

"Lana! Lana, are you?" He panicked momentarily.

She cracked a smile and let her eyes sparkle at him. "G…gotcha, Clark. Need…to rest for a minute. Then I'll…help again." She accepted his help to sit down next to the fire.

"Wish…I had marshmallows," he expressed. "That or maybe Mom's chicken soup."

"That would be _heavenly_right now," she agreed. She coughed a couple more times. "Still raining…?"

"It's really coming down." He could hear the downpour outside. Once again, he shivered from the bitter wind even if it was indirect. His arms and legs hurt. He felt heavy and numb.

But seeing her shiver with doubt and cold drove him onward. He rigged a comfortable mat of sorts from the pine boughs. Then he looked at her earnestly. "Made…you…place to…stay…warm."

"You…too," she insisted while sliding onto the boughs. She touched the spot next to herself. "I…trust you…."

Seeing the fire was burning brightly at least for the moment, he eased closer. Granted he trusted her but did he trust himself?

"I don't bite…" She sighed. "P…please, Clark…We can keep each…other…warm."

He slowly sat down beside her. Instantly her dark eyes relaxed him. He knew that was where he really needed to be. He put his arm out. "Lift your head up."

"What?"

"Better this than the floor, right?" He let her rest her head on his side.

"Better. Mmmm….." She felt herself melting into his side. She knew she was completely safe with her white knight….

…even if said knight didn't feel completely safe around himself….

He didn't move. For so long, he wanted this contact. He'd dreamt of the proximity. Now her hair brushed up against his cheek. Their combined breathing and hearts' beating sustained them.

And for a little while, the doubts and storm didn't exist.

Now to make it through the night…


	7. Catalysts

Chapter 7 [Sometime Later]

Clark stared at the cave's ceiling and wondered about the situation. Granted the conditions wore at them—both inside and out. He wondered how long it could last. He questioned how much he should reach out to his love who snoozed beside himself.

_Do__I__have__the__right__to__hurt__her__again?_The guilt over what Kal did at the biker bar still wore on him.

_What__if__she__dies__too?__Can__I__deal__with__another__Kyla__situation?_He frowned. He knew Lana was right. He did love her with all of his heart. But could he bear another heartbreak like that? Could he deal with a girl dying in his arms again?

He and Lana were one step away from that point in their own rights.

He heard the rain. It had slacked off somewhat. He slid gently out of the bedding and tended the fire once again. Then he headed for the cave's mouth.

The rain continued to fall and coat the ground with its dangerous cargo. Invisible it may have been but the glare ice waited to break ankles and wrench legs of potential passersby.

_Wish__I__had__my__powers.__I__could__vault__us__out__of__here!_He bit his lip and drew blood. He wiped the wound with his finger. He couldn't get over that he was vulnerable, mortal and _human_now.

And he couldn't hide from what he felt any longer….

_Be honest, Clark….._

He froze at the voice. He turned to see Kyla standing there. "Kyla?"

The deceased skinwalker grinned playfully at him. "Still keeping secrets? Didn't you learn anything from our relationship, Numan?" She glanced over at Lana. "I made sure she can't hear us."

"You've been here?" he wondered.

"Who do you think left the pine boughs for you? Some of us do watch over you," she countered. "Ryan's been by too They wanted him to stay out of sight at least for now."

"They who?" he queried in confusion.

"Those in charge. Your God calls the shots up there," she clarified. "This is your test…yours and hers."

"Test?" he asked.

"You're so thick. Clark, it can't be all about you. You have to open up. Otherwise you're going to lose her," she lectured firmly. "Whether she lives or dies is up to you. You don't have your gifts. But you can give _her_the gift of life."

"I couldn't save you," he insisted.

She shook her head. "You couldn't save me from myself, you mean. As much as I wish it were different, you and I weren't meant to be together. She and you are." She took his hands in hers. "Please, Clark, open up to her. She'll need time but that would be the greatest holiday gift you can give her. As for the rest of us, we'll be here to support you too." She motioned toward the pine pile. "Look there."

Clark's eyes went wide. "Ryan?"

The boy waved. "Can't stay, Clark, but I'm not going to let you or Lana starve. This is what her secret is. Share yours. She can take it." He pointed at a pot, two spoons and two bowls. "Something we borrowed from your Mom. Take care." With that, he vanished.

"You see? People do care about you. It's no question you care about us. Just _trust_us and yourself. Take care of yourself. Don't be stubborn." Kyla kissed him on the cheek. "Give her the bracelets. Pledge yourself, Clark." She smiled and then disappeared.

He stood trying to soak it all in. They weren't alone in that cave after all. Could he open up despite what his parents admonished? He walked over to the pot and took the lid off of it.

Sure enough, his mother's chicken soup steamed up at him. His mouth watered at the egg noodles, chunks of chicken, carrots and potatoes bobbing in their bay of yellow goodness.

"Thanks, guys," he expressed toward the ceiling and sky beyond. Then he shook Lana. "Lana? Lana, wake up."

"Mmm? Clark? What's going on?" Lana queried drowsily. She slowly opened her eyes and sniffed the air. "I could swear that's chicken soup."

"It is. It just showed up," he indicated although he knew it sounded stupid as he said it.

"Food doesn't just show up, Clark. You actually have to make it," she countered while arching an eyebrow at him.

"Well I woke up and the pot was here. Maybe we have a guardian angel?" he supposed.

"Christmas gift from above? Well I won't question that," she noted while ladling herself a bowl with some of the thickest chunks. "You have some too."

"Eat your fill. I'll be okay," he advised caringly.

"You're not some superman that can go without eating, Clark. If we're going to get out of here, we both need to eat." She served him a bowl as well. "There! Now don't argue with me."

He sighed but knew better than to argue with her. Besides the way his stomach rumbled, he knew he needed the sustenance as much as she did.

She savored a steaming spoonful of the hot ambrosia. "This is so good. Doesn't your Mom make something like this?"

"She does." He chewed on a bite of potato and considered her unusual acceptance of the conditions. "You're just dealing with it?"

She chuckled. "Clark, it's not like you can jump in and out of this ravine and run back to Smallville for a pizza run. Face it. You're human like I am. I admit that I'd like to know who our 'angel' is but it's a hot meal." She went back to their feast.

They ate in silence for about five more minutes before he added, "And who brought our pine boughs?"

She considered their 'nest'. "I didn't see them when I crawled in the first time. Then again, I wasn't really in the condition to notice them. Are you?"

"Am I what?" He bit into the last egg noodle.

"Are you in condition to notice _me_?" She sipped again on her soup adding a pointed glance at him for emphasis. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course…I…." He stopped himself abruptly and stared at the ground in frustration. "You're right."

"Clark, it's not a matter of who's right and who's wrong." She took his hands in hers. "I don't care what your burden is. I'm willing to share whatever you have for better or for worse. As I said in the cave a couple of weeks ago, I haven't been a good friend to you. I need more patience. We both need more faith. Just promise me that."

He hesitated and then vowed, "When we get out of here, Lana, I'll show you everything. I just need a promise from you."

"Anything, Clark," she agreed without hesitating.

"Just hear me out and don't think any less of me." He quivered in spite of himself.

"I would never think any less of you," she assured him. She finished her soup and then reclined back on the 'mattress'. "Thanks…"

"For what?" He drank the last golden drops and then joined her there.

"For…promising me…and trusting me." She rubbed his shoulder. "And well…for not trying to…take advantage of me."

He stared at her. "I'd never do that. Part of loving someone." He let her rest her head on his chest and hugged her shoulders with his left arm. "I know that much."

"And you accept the good with the bad," she agreed. "I don't care where you're from. Just let me deal with it on my terms, okay?"

"O…okay," he relented admittedly feeling his own fears coalescing. Still in his heart, he knew it was the right thing to do.

Love is about risk….He just wished he could've been more secure.

Still he knew she was worth that chance. He closed his eyes believing for the first time in a while that he was going to be truly okay.

And with that, the rain outside slacked off somewhat…


	8. Miranda's Gambit

Chapter 8 [Next Morning]

[Kent Farm—About 3:45 AM]

Martha stared at the ceiling with anxiety. Despite her attempts at composure and the belief that Clark could pull this rabbit out of the hat the way he did all the others, she worried about him. _What__if__he__doesn__'__t__make__it?__What__if__he__ran__into__a__green__meteor?__What__if__those__Sommerholt__people__are__doing__to__him__what__they__did__to__Ryan?__What__if__they__'__re__using__Lana__to__keep__him__there?_She sighed softly and slid carefully out of bed.

Jonathan slept uneasily having been up several times through the night himself. He, of course, didn't want to involve anyone outside of Pete, Martha and himself. His galaxy-sized trust issues held him back from calling Sheriff Ethan and hence the State Police.

She glanced back at his sleeping form; their argument before they attempted sleep still ringing in her ears.

"_Martha, if they find out who he is, they'll take him away!"_

"_Maybe they already have, Jonathan! We need to trust Lex and Miranda! Call the Sheriff! We can get out there as soon as the rain lets up!"_

"_Look at Phelan and that reporter, Martha. Look at what trusting Lex has got us! He's investigated Clark!" _

"_Jonathan, you can't just keep Clark behind bars! We can't let him die because we're afraid!"_

_We__can__'__t__let__Clark__and__Lana__die__or__get__further__hurt._She glanced out the window and found that the storm had indeed passed on. "Jonathan! Jonathan, wake up!" She shook him hard.

"M…martha? What is it?" His eyes snapped open and he sat up. "Is it Clark?"

"No but the storm's over. Let's get to that ravine," she insisted.

He jumped out of bed and started pulling his jeans on over his long underwear. "Give me a minute to get dressed. Then we'll go. Get Miranda up. She can come with us."

Martha nodded and hurried downstairs. She'd dress in a minute. Right now, she wanted to start coffee perking and get everyone roused from the doldrums. Once Clark and Lana were safe, she could relax and deal with the holiday. "Miranda? Miranda, storm's over!" She found that the sheets and blanket were folded in a pile on the couch.

The teen was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she? I…." Then she saw a folded slip of paper on the kitchen table. "What's this?" She rushed over there and unfolded it.

It read:

"_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Kent,_

_Sorry I couldn't wait any longer for the storm to clear. I understand that you don't want any further accidents with the weather. However I can't let anything happen to Lana or Clark. As soon as I finish writing this, I'm heading for Rester's Ravine. I can't deal with the wait._

_With due respect, why can't Mr. Kent trust others where Clark's concerned? Is this the big secret that keeps him and Lana apart? Whatever it is, you both can trust her and me._

_See you there and thank you for your hospitality last night._

_Miranda Arighatto"_

"She went out into the ice by herself!" Martha stared out the window to find the younger woman's blazer gone. She could see the frozen tracks through the ice . "JONATHAN!"

"What is it?" Jonathan wondered as he came downstairs.

"Miranda's gone. She left already!" Martha panicked. "If she ends up in an accident…."

"I'll get the coffee started. You get dressed. We can do chores when we get back," he advised. He shook his head. "She's going to get herself killed driving on those roads the way they are."

He glanced at the still plain and forlorn tree in the corner. "And here I thought that was the most important thing." He bowed his head. "Clark needs you." He started measuring the coffee into the coffee maker and glanced toward the clear sky through the window.

He and Martha were going to save the family. That would be the greatest Christmas present they could hope for.

[State Route 40—three miles to Rester's Ravine]

Much as her note had indicated, Miranda had lost patience with the Kents' apparent malaise over the situation. After the couple had gone to bed, she'd folded everything up and watched the weather forecasts on her laptop. When the storm had lessened there and, according to Metro's weather bureau, stopped to the east, she wrote the note and took off for the ravine.

In the back, she had a pair of boots with heavier treads, two flashlights, a first aid kit and plenty of rope in case she needed to repel down into that hellhole.

_Sensei__said__I__should__be__ready__for__anything._In addition to scouts, she'd trained during her two year exchange visit to Japan for such things. Occasionally she recalled the survival treks through the snow and frigid conditions atop Mount Fuji and other peaks. She knew well how the conditions could wear down one's resolve and sap strength.

Conditions such as the ones all around herself now.

She sighed and chuckled to herself. _I__accuse__Clark__of__secrets__but__I__have__one__too._She clutched the steering wheel hard and shook her head. While she played the 'normal' teenaged girl and hung out with everyone else, she had never had a boyfriend. In truth, she had only felt attracted to her own gender.

And while she'd experimented with being around other girls in Asia and the States, she loved Lana as well.

Of course she knew full well that Lana loved Clark. She'd watched with seeming calm as Lana gave her affections to the farm boy in plaid. She endured how her best friend took her for granted and never seemed to notice her pain.

Ironically, even if the two never got along, she could relate to Chloe's hurting in that regard as well.

But, as the sensei had said as well, when one is in love, one makes sacrifices. It's about the other person not youself. Sometimes one contents themselves with the crumbs if that's all they get.

Consequently there was no way she'd let Lana or Clark freeze down there. Maybe she'd have to rip her heart out in the process but she'd do the honorable thing.

Just before the ravine's entrance, she stopped before she would've skidded into the piled up vehicles blocking the road in front of herself. She pulled over to the side of the road and got out into the icy darkness. She studied the clear starlit skies overhead for a moment. "God, give me strength. Even if I can't have her, let Lana be okay." She crossed herself and then opened the trunk. She pulled her gear out. Then she changed footwear, threw her heavier parka on over her padded vest and covered her face with a wool ski mask.

She studied the thirty foot drop into the ravine. Using her flashlight, she saw two ledges at ten and twenty two feet down respectively.

"Miranda?"

She turned to see Lex watching her from beside her vehicle. "Mr. Luthor?"

"What do you think you're doing?" he queried.

"What does it look like? I'm going down to see if they're okay. I've done worse descents in Japan under these conditions," she revealed.

He quirked his eyebrow. Granted she was a great waitress but, as with Clark, he had to admit that there were a lot of questions surrounding her. "The walls are iced over."

She pointed to the soles of her boots. "Hence these."

He recognized the boots as some he'd considered for his own adventures abroad. "I'll grant your preparedness, Miranda, but my copter will be here in twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?" She knew it would take her longer even with the ledges to get down there. "You sure."

He smirked. "Positive." He pulled out his cell. "Rogers, this is Lex Luthor. Take off and make it fast. I want to be down in that ravine in twenty minutes." He glanced at Miranda. "Leave room for two passengers." He shut his phone. "Faster and easier."

"Thanks, Mr. Luthor," Miranda expressed.

"I admire passion and loyalty. And from now on, it's Lex," he declared with a smile.

Miranda nodded and looked back into the ravine. _Just__hang__in__there,__guys!_


	9. Rescued

Chapter 9 [Cave]

Clark tossed another stick on the fire and considered his options. He couldn't hear the wind howling or the rain pouring outside anymore. When he checked a couple of minutes earlier, he could see crystal clear blackness with the stars twinkling down on him. Still the obnoxious blue glow lit up the entire area.

Whatever the rocks had, he still didn't have his powers.

And Lana, while out of the woods in terms of hypothermia, still needed medical care. She snoozed again under his watchful eye.

He checked his watch and saw that it was 4 AM. _Sunrise__isn__'__t__for__another__three__hours__yet._He exhaled deeply. The chicken soup was gone. They had no clean water. They were still cold.

But at least they had each other, right?

He rolled his eyes and set his jaw. He had to get them both out of there.

"Clark?" she queried weakly.

In a flash, he sat by her side. "I'm here."

She coughed. "Don't…beat yourself up. You're doing great."

"Wish I could get us out of here. I'm still working on it," he expressed.

She managed a warm smile for his benefit. "I…have faith…in you. Just don't kill yourself. Remember we still need that talk."

"I won't." He leaned over and let his lips brush across her forehead. "You stay alive too for us."

"I'm not going anywhere. Who'll keep…you in line?" She chuckled softly before dozing off again.

He walked back toward the caves' edge and out into the elements. He shivered in the chill air. In response he beat his arms against his chest and flexed his legs to stimulate blood flow. He gazed up into the star-lit sky.

From on high, he could see Krypton's now dead star shining crimson in the eastern sky reminding him of his primary heritage.

And yet right overhead, the Christmas star shone brightly casting its light and hope in the predawn sky while tying him to his secondary heritage as well.

"I won't forget," he vowed. "I just need to get Lana to safety. I don't care about me. I love her. Help us!"

For a minute a stillness hung over the ravine. No wind rustled. The air was still.

Then he heard a noise overhead. He made out what sounded like a helicopter. "Can't be!"

The lights of such a vehicle cut through the darkness above. A searchlight illuminated the cavern.

"HEY! HEY!" He waved his arms and ran humanly fast toward the spotlight. He wasn't going to miss their chance.

The light caught him barely a few seconds later, keeping him in its glow.

He could clearly see the white paint job and the "LC" LuthorCorp logo details on the descending craft as it rapidly descended and alighted on the frozen earth not even thirty feet from where he stood. "LEX?"

Lex opened the door allowing him and Miranda to jump out. "Think we'd forget about you two, Clark?" He grabbed a heavier parka. "Take this." He tossed his friend the coat. Even as he did so, he noted the bluish tint to the air and wondered about it. He made a mental note to himself to return and investigate.

"Where is she, Clark?" Miranda queried while trying to deal with her own feelings. Granted she wanted to both hug Lana and resent Clark for being there. "Are you all right?"

"We're dealing with things. She's pretty badly hurt from the crash." He pointed ahead of them both.

Lex had the pilot shine the light on the wrecked vehicle. "Damn!"

Miranda's heart was clearly in her throat. She imagined Lana crawling out of that wreck. "Where were you, Clark?"

"Hey! Lana called me from here," Clark answered defensively. He couldn't understand what was going on with the waitress but really didn't care at that point. "Follow me. I want to get her out of here." He led them back toward the cave as quickly as his numb legs could manage. He rushed around the corner to find Lana sitting up and rubbing her forehead sorely. "Hey! You're up!"

"Just need to stretch my back. What's that outside? It…sounded like a helicopter…." She coughed loudly into her hand. Then she saw Lex and Miranda behind him. "Lex…Miri?" 

Lex smirked. "Yeah it's us. I don't like breaking in new partners during Christmas rush."

"And I wasn't going to let you down a second time. Sorry we didn't get your call," Miranda apologized while rushing over and hugging her. "Are you okay?"

"A little cold and banged up. Thanks to Clark though, I'll be all right. He built a fire and this shelter for us," Lana assured them both.

"Interesting that you got the pine branches, Clark. Not a tree in miles," Lex remarked.

Clark shrugged. "They were here when I got here, Lex. Not like I can just run out of here."

As with the night Clark had lost his powers the previous year, Lex nodded suspiciously. Although he had no reason to doubt his friend, the billionaire still did so. Between the strange glow and the mysterious pine pile, he knew the ravine merited further investigation. "True. Well your folks will be relieved. I'm going to call for an airlift to Metropolis General for you both."

Clark grimaced. "Just make sure Lana's okay, Lex. I don't need a doctor."

Miranda shook her head. "Clark, you've got to be checked out."

"Let me talk to my parents first," Clark insisted pointedly. Then he went back to Lana's side. "I want them to look you over though." He pulled the heavier parka more closely about her.

"O…okay. Just make sure…you take…too," Lana insisted.

Clark glanced outside into the blue glowing dark. He knew that this place was responsible for his malady. The sooner they left it behind, the better. He just hoped his abilities would come back once they had done so.

But that was hours in the future. For now, he wanted to make sure his love was okay. Then he could deal with the rest of the world—both his and everyone else's.


	10. Leaving the Ravine

Chapter 10 [An Hour Later]

[State Road 90—45 minutes west of the ravine]

Martha silently worried in the passenger seat. She knew Jonathan pressed the truck as fast as it could safely go under the conditions. She felt grateful that the skies had cleared overhead. She wished for a little more light to see by. But more so, she feared that Clark and Lana wouldn't make it through this particular mess.

For some reason, her gut told her that this mess wasn't like the others. That Clark wouldn't just be able to pole vault himself and Lana out of that area.

Jonathan sighed deeply. "It's going to be all right, Martha. You'll see."

"I hope so. What if Clark doesn't make it?" she fretted.

"He's tough, Martha. We have to believe in him," he asserted. Despite that though, he worried about Lex and the others pushing their son into some situation where Clark would expose himself.

Then might come the tests and questions.

And that was something neither farmer wanted to think about….

"I do, Jonathan. I just worry. It's just being a mother," she noted. Then her cell phone rang. "Who?" She looked at the display. "It's Lex."

He frowned but said nothing. _Don__'__t__you__touch__Clark._

She ignored the reaction. "Hi, Lex. Any news?"

"The best kind, Mrs. Kent! We found Clark and Lana down here. He's dealing with the cold and some burns on his hands. Lana has some injuries too from the crash. I'm having them airlifted to Met General. The EMTs are strapping Lana onto a stretcher now for the flight."

_Burns__on__his__hands?__Clark__doesn__'__t__burn!_She turned white while considering what he'd been exposed to. "We'll be there in about forty five minutes."

"You'll never get into the ravine, Mrs. Kent. There are pileups on both sides. You're at White Junction? I'd suggest taking 17 up to the interstate and using that to get to Metro. I'll make sure everything's okay," Lex assured them. "Take care."

"Okay, Lex. Thanks," she concluded before hanging up. She glanced at Jonathan. "That was Lex. Apparently everything's under control at the ravine."

He shook his head sarcastically. "I'll bet it is. Probably setting Clark up for tests. We'll be at the ravine soon enough."

"We need to get 17 and divert to Metro. He's having them airlifted to Met General. Clark burned his hands down there somehow," she reported. "What could be down there to cause that?"

"Clark doesn't burn his hands, Martha." He shook his head. "Lex did something."

"He's trying to help, Jonathan. At least Lana's all right. She crashed into the ravine but she's alive. We'll find out when we get to the hospital about Clark," she noted pointedly.

Jonathan turned left onto 17 and headed away from the ravine and toward the interstate. _Clark__had__better__be__all__right,__Luthor,__or__so__help__me__…__.._ Right now he worried about his son and Lana and hoped everything would be okay.

[Rester's Ravine]

Clark stood by the copter and scanned the ravine once again. The crème and bandages on his hands tingled slightly. His bruises ached a bit. He still shivered although he felt better with the EMTs' coffee and some breakfast inside of himself. A slight bit of pink had formed in the lowest part of the eastern sky telling him that the long night was over.

Still Lana lay quiet. She had been strapped onto the stretcher to prevent further potential damage to her arms and legs. She shivered under an electric blanket. She grimaced from her wounds.

He forced himself over to her side. "We're going to be okay. I'm here with you."

Lana cracked her eyes open and smiled. She weakly grasped his hand in hers. "That's…what gets me…through." She looked around. "Where…Miri?"

"She's over talking with Lex," he noted. "We're almost ready to leave." He saw the EMTs come over. "Can I fly back with you?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Kent. We'll take another look at those hands once we get to Metropolis. Meantime you and Miss Lang will be okay with us. Mr. Luthor said your parents will meet us at Met General," a paramedic responded pleasantly. "But you did your job already. Without that fire and shelter, it's doubtful Miss Lang would've made it through the night."

"That's…Clark for you. My hero," Lana whispered.

"We all should be grateful," Miranda declared. "I'm coming too."

"More…the merrier," Lana agreed.

"Sure," Clark concurred. "Did I do something?"

"No. I'm just stressed. Sorry, Clark," Miranda answered half-truthfully. Then she got into the copter and took her seat.

Clark did the same before watching the crew load Lana into the back and shut the door. His heart continued to lurch. _You__can__pull__through,__Lana.__I__'__m__here._He continued to stew over the persistent bluish tinge around the granite floor. _What__is__this?__Am__I__permanently__normal?_

The copter's blades spun faster and faster. Finally they lifted the craft off the ravine's floor and into the sky.

As they rose above the ravine, Miranda noted, "It's a beautiful sunrise at least."

"At least it's over," Clark agreed. "Thanks for the effort, Miranda. Lex told me you were going to repel in there."

"I wouldn't leave Lana or you down there to freeze," she responded as the sunlight flooded the cabin. "Wonder what that blue glow was?"

"I wonder too…" Then he felt a warm surge coursing through himself. He spasmed ever so slightly as if someone had given him a blast of energy. His bruises faded. The cuts healed themselves.

His abilities were back.

"Clark? What's going on?" Miranda wondered.

Once over the euphoria, he grimaced. _Great.__She__had__to__notice._"Don't say anything to them. I'll explain later."

Miranda nodded although she wasn't convinced. As much as she could yell, 'Meteor Freak' and deal with the repercussions, she decided not to. After all, she understood the value of such secrets. "Okay, Clark." She leaned close. "This is your secret, isn't it?"

"Part of it," he whispered back. "I'll tell you and Lana when this is over."

"Fair enough," she agreed. "Let's just get Lana through this mess. Then we can talk with your folks."

Clark leaned back feeling relieved that the other girl was sensible enough to take that tact. He just hoped his parents would be able to deal with it as well…..


	11. Christmas Spirit at Met Gen

Chapter 11 [Metropolis General Hospital—An Hour Later]

Clark leaned back in a chair next to Lana's bed from where he maintained his vigil. Being out of that accursed ravine and under the yellow sun's rays had strengthened him. Now he had his full gifts and endurance once again if and when they were needed. He had kept his hands bandaged so as not to create a stir.

Right now he wished for healing abilities. He wanted to revitalize Lana in the same fashion. _If__only__my__healing__gifts__would__work__on__her!_He gazed upon her sleeping features with concern. His hearing hung on every efforted breath. His heart skipped a beat every minute or so due to worry.

This definitely was not the way to spend Christmas…..

Still he wasn't about to leave her side. Not by a long shot. He wanted to see her eyes open. He longed for her warm smile and the sparkle in her face again. He needed to hear her sweet and gentle laughter serenading his ears and heart. He felt the bracelet jingling in his pocket. _Just__give__me__the__opportunity__to__give__this__to__you!_

"Such devotion, Numan."

He turned to his right to see Kyla standing by the window. "Love does that. You have faith and stand by people."

The angel nodded. "True. Your heart knows no bounds. That's what I love about you. You have your sense of truth, duty and loyalty." She smiled gently at him. "As you progress down the road we started on, you will be tested. You will need Lana for that journey. She will need you."

"I know. I try. I have a lot to learn," he realized.

She shrugged. "We all do, Clark." She floated over to Lana's side and laid a hand on her shoulder. "This will speed things up." She raised a hand to the sky.

In response a bright light flooded through the room for a heartbeat's length and then was gone.

Lana coughed and opened her eyes. She stared at the deceased skinwalker. "Kyla?"

"Hello, Lana. Yes it's me. I came back to help Clark and you." Kyla grinned at her. "It is your destiny to be with him. Just stand strong and support each other. Meantime the rest of us will be watching. Think of this as your Christmas gift from us to you. Farewell." With that, she disappeared.

"And to think I had my doubts about her," Lana presumed. "I don't know what she did but I feel a whole lot better."

"And you look a lot better too," he indicated while flashing the Kent grin. He embraced her gratefully. "You feeling warmer?"

"Yes." She glanced under the sheets to see the scars on her legs had completely vanished. She flexed her limbs. "Clark, whatever she did, it worked!" She pulled back her sheets to show him the results.

He satisfied himself with simply looking rather than touching the once again unblemished spots. _Thank__you,__Kyla._

_You__'__re__welcome,__Clark!_Kyla answered him back warmly.

"I'm so glad you're awake. There was no way I was giving up on you," he told Lana.

"I know that. That's why I used my last phone call on you. Somehow I knew you'd be there for me," she concurred. "But you made a promise to me, remember?"

"Yeah that," he realized with an element of dread. Still if the relationship was to go any further, he'd have to be honest and open with her.

"Don't worry, Clark. You can count on me," she insisted.

He nodded and took his hands in hers. "I know."

They met eyes. Their pupils reflected in each other's pools. Their hearts and souls synced up.

"I love you, Clark," she told him. "Nothing's going to change that." She brushed her lips across his.

He smiled at her. "And I love you."

Before they could go any further, Martha and Jonathan rushed into the room. Seeing the two teens awake and talking brought relief to them.

"Clark!" Martha called before nearly tackling him with a hug. "We were so worried!"

"Sorry, Mom. Conditions kept us in that ravine. But we're okay now," Clark assured them.

"Thanks to Clark and some heavenly help," Lana chimed in. "Good to see both of you too."

"And you, Lana. You really healed fast," Jonathan assessed with surprise.

"As she said, Dad, we had help," Clark reiterated. He leaned close to his parents and whispered, "Kyla and Ryan were there. They got us some pine branches and some soup."

Martha chuckled. "So that's what happened to my supplies last night. I was going to make some soup tomorrow."

"We kind of ate it last night, Mrs. Kent," Lana indicated. "Sorry. It kept us going."

"As it always does. One of the best Christmas presents I could hope for," Clark declared. "Besides seeing a certain waitress with her eyes open."

"One doesn't need a lot of material things to have a great Christmas, Clark," Jonathan concurred warmly while rubbing Lana's shoulder and his son's arm. "You two getting out of there relatively unscathed is a blessing enough for us. Still we need to figure out what's down there that affected you."

"Clark, after you got there, I noticed the blue glow start. Is that what your Dad's talking about?" Lana realized. "It's weird. It was kind of the same way my necklace reacted when you were around. I'd see it glow. Wonder if it's related?"

The Kents looked warily at each other. Lana, it seemed, had stumbled upon a very plausible theory. A new kind of meteor rock could be down in that ravine. They'd need to investigate it for themselves in order to find out.

"Could be, Lana. Maybe it was just part of the storm," Martha excused.

"Maybe." Lana exchanged looks with her boyfriend. "Or maybe it's part of the discussion we need to have."

"Discussion?" Jonathan asked Clark.

"Lana and I promised to be honest with each other. She saw enough down there. And…so did Miranda," Clark revealed. "On the copter ride here."

"Miranda too?" Jonathan's paranoia surged within himself.

"She promised to keep my secret, Guys. I trust her," Clark told them.

Lana nodded knowingly. "Miranda's really good like that. And I promise you the same."

"I hope so, Lana. We'll need to talk when you get out of here," Martha insisted. "But it's going to be okay." She shot her husband a look as if to say, _It__'__s__okay.__We__can__trust__them._

Jonathan sighed knowing he wasn't going to win that one. "Fine. We can ask Pete to come over too."

"Pete? He knows?" Lana queried.

"Yeah he does," Clark noted. "And after we talk, so will you and Miranda." _Just__hope__you__can__deal__with__it.__That__would__be__my__greatest__Christmas__present!_He saw Lex and Miranda at the door. "Hi! Look who's awake."

"Miri! Thanks!" Lana expressed.

"Same to you. Great to see you with your eyes open!" Miranda hugged her best friend and savored the relief in her heart that the latter was okay. "How are you feeling?"

"Believe it or not, like a million dollars," Lana assessed with a relieved grin. "Especially with such great friends around me. Thanks for getting us out of there, Lex."

"My pleasure, Lana. I'd never leave you both out in the cold like that." Lex shook his head in disbelief at her sudden recovery. _Chalk__up__yet__another__miraculous__save__to__Clark__Kent.__What__happened__this__time?_Once again, his mind flashed back to his own near death experience on the bridge. "Just glad you're okay."

"What I just said goes for you too," Lana told him. "I just want to go back to Smallville and celebrate Christmas with you all."

"That can easily wait for tomorrow, Lana," Jonathan assessed. "You rest. We'll let the doctors decide that."

"I've got the Talon covered," Miranda insisted.

"You're eating with us, Miranda," Clark invited while getting nods from his parents.

"How about you, Lex?" Martha offered.

Jonathan suppressed an eye roll and maintained his silence.

"I'm used to eating by myself. I've got some papers…." Lex started to decline.

"Nobody should be by themselves for Christmas dinner," Martha pointed out. "It may not be fancy but we'll have something simple and small."

Lex turned and gazed out the window. For so long, he'd felt left out. "On one condition…."

"And that's what?" Jonathan inquired.

Lex smirked. "You let me bring a turkey _and_a ham. I know times have been tough. Consider that my gift to all of you if that's okay."

"It's more than okay," Clark accepted while shaking his friend's hand. "We'd never forget you, Lex."

"I know, Clark. It's appreciated," Lex concurred. "Meantime let me get a doctor so we can get Lana checked out of here." He relaxed and let his eyes sparkle at them. "Least I can do." He walked out of the room.

Perhaps there were suspicions and residual feelings in the world. But in that room and at that moment, the Christmas spirit had permeated the area. And for the Kents and friends, that's what truly mattered to them all.


	12. Revelations

Chapter 12 [Later that Afternoon—Kent Farm]

The sun shone weakly in the low western sky as it sank toward its early rest on that blessed day. The wind had moderated and not a cloud remained in the sky. The tiny blackbirds swarmed about the power lines and the bare tree tops. Lights could be seen on a few of the farmhouses and definitely in town on the store fronts to celebrate the season.

But not everything was so clear…..

Clark sat on his couch in the Loft in deep contemplation. He ran the bracelet and its string of beads through his fingers over and over taking care not to break it in the process. He pondered his earlier vow in the ravine.

Not _if_he should tell Lana and Miranda…_that_was settled.

Question was _how_to tell them and not make them freak out in the process.

Then again how not to make his parents go berserk either…that would be a feat as well.

_You__have__to__tell__her,__Clark._He recalled her earlier words echoing Lex's—"_A__relationship__based__on__secrets__and__lies__is__doomed__to__fail.__"_

"How do I tell her that I'm an alien?" He rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead at how ludicrous it sounded. "Maybe I should just show her the pictographs and explain what they _really_mean?" He crushed a jar in his hand.

"Whoa, Dude. Man, I'm glad your parents called me! What happened in that ravine anyway?" Pete Ross wondered while coming up the wooden stairs. His feet dragged with trepidation at what he'd find at the top.

Judging from Martha's words, he knew she'd been right….It was serious.

"A dose of normalcy. Kind of like what we dealt with in scouts," Clark indicated. "Remember Shuster's Gorge in fifth grade?"

Pete winced recalling the freezing and drenched weekend they'd all spent in the gorge five years earlier. He and the other scouts had scrounged out cold bits of fish and hot dogs. They'd stayed in leaky pine shelters on the granite floor. A few flu bugs came out of it. But he recalled how woozy Clark had been.

The latter had barely managed to stay on his feet. His skin had the now familiar pale tone. His veins had bulged. He'd vomited several times that weekend…signs that now pointed to meteor poisoning.

"So there were green rocks down there?" Pete supposed.

"Not green, Pete. I wasn't sick like I am around the rocks here. But a blue glow hung in the air," Clark clarified.

"Damn!" Pete whistled in both amazement and consternation. "Another color of that stuff?"

"That's Lana's theory. I'm thinking the same thing," Clark concurred.

"So just do the speed thing and grab some. Why not?" Pete suggested without getting the point.

Clark sighed. "I can't. Whatever's down there—meteor or otherwise—took my abilities away. I was normal. Lana almost died because I couldn't get us out of there. I had to rely on Lex to save us."

Pete rubbed his friend's left shoulder. "Clark, it's about time someone had to save your super butt for a change."

"Even if it's Lex? I'm sure he'd be high on your list," Clark supposed.

Pete frowned reminding Clark of the ever-present obsessive hate which bordered on Jonathan's of all things Luthor. "I think I'd kill myself first. Bad enough you trust that…."

"Pete, Lex is my friend. Lana and I owe him," Clark insisted.

"You mean you're even. You pulled his sorry ass out of the water after he _hit__you_ with his car," Pete reminded him.

"I know. I'm trying to give everyone a chance," Clark insisted.

"You're not _seriously_considering telling Uncle Fester, are you?" Pete rolled his eyes. "Clark, he's a Luthor! Daddy's got him wired! Besides he'll _use_you! He's doing it _now!_"

"You sound like my Dad," Clark countered.

"Your Dad knows what I'm talking about! Dude, I'm trying to watch your back!" Pete realized he wasn't going to win that fight in the long run. Still he put his hands up. "Just focus on Lana and Miranda. Okay?"

"And what about Chloe? Should I keep her away too?" Clark supposed sarcastically.

"Maybe if we can force a written agreement not to print it in the _Torch_," Pete replied half-seriously.

"Well she and her Dad are out of it. I have you to help. After today, I'll have Lana and Miranda too," Clark insisted.

Pete sat down heavily on the couch bouncing ever so slightly on the tired springs therein. "Sure you can rely on Lana's sidekick? She's not part of the whole inner circle thing."

"She saw me healing on the copter ride, Pete. I don't have a choice," Clark noted.

Pete shook his head. "Yeah not really anywhere to hide in that case. Man, we're going to have to think of some strategy. And remember how Lana is about the meteor shower? You going to show her your…_you__know_?" He looked out the Loft's window toward the storm cellar to emphasize his question.

"I didn't think about that. I could show them after we see how they deal with it," Clark told him. "Yeah losing her parents always made her uptight."

"Yeah and so is the fact you brought those meteors with you, Clark," Pete reminded him.

"You're a real downer."

Pete shrugged. "I'm your reality check, Chief. I always got your back."

"And so do we, Pete," Lana chimed in as she and Miranda came up the stairs. "Mrs. Kent invited you for dinner too?"

"Yeah…Mrs. K always has something stewing good in the kitchen," Pete declared.

Clark rolled his eyes. "You both okay?"

"We're fine, Clark," Miranda answered with a smile. "I'm glad you and Lana are too. How are the hands? Healed like the rest of you?"

"Clark, how did you heal?" Lana asked. "Did Kyla help you too?"

Clark almost lied instinctively. He wrestled with the details. His gut twisted in knots over what to say.

"Tell her, Clark." Miranda crossed her arms over her chest and pressed him verbally.

From the corner, Kyla appeared only to him. As with the other waitress, her eyes burned into his. _You__promised,__Numan.__Tell__them.__Trust__that__it__will__be__all__right._

Clark swallowed hard. "I healed before we got there, Lana. Once we got out of that ravine, I…was fine."

"You were fine?" Lana scoffed. "Clark, we survived near-hypothermia. You burned your hands and cut yourself. You had bruises."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Show your hands, Captain Plaid. Wait'll you see this, Lana."

Clark glanced anxiously at Pete as if to find an excuse not to.

"Hey, Man. You wanted this. You got it," Pete supposed.

Clark closed his eyes so as not to see Lana's reaction and slowly raised his hands palms up. He backed away in nervousness and anxiety.

He failed to remember where he was…and tripped over the feed sack at his heels….

And fell right through the open Loft window.

"CLARK!" Lana sprang to her feet and ran over to the open panel. She stared down at where Clark landed. Then her eyes went wide at what she saw.

The farm boy got up as if he'd tripped over something in the street, dusted himself off and took a deep breath. He shook his head.

"How'd…did he?" Lana gasped. She turned to Pete wide eyed. "You knew?"

"Uh yeah I did. Kind of caught Clark with his hand in the cookie jar a couple of months back," Pete replied while feeling anxious for his friend at that point. _Clark,__man,__only__you__could__'__ve__screwed__that__up.__Ouch!_

Clark held his unblemished hands up for their inspection.

Lana's mind swam with details as it tried to balance what it processed then with the previous night's ordeal. She couldn't understand how Clark could now deal with a fall like that and get up without a scratch. "How can you do this, Clark? What are you?"

"Just a second," Clark responded before super speeding back up to the Loft. "Just don't hate me. Okay?"

Lana looked deeply into his eyes. She fought the usual 'meteor freak' revulsion. "Just tell me you're not one of them."

"And if he was?" Miranda supposed. "Lana, that's not such a bad thing." She focused on a paper weight making it levitate in thin air.

"Miri? You…just…." Lana considered the polished stone before setting it back on the desk.

"Yeah I did. I'm not a meteor freak. I was born meta-human though," Miranda revealed. "I'm still the same person you know. So's Clark." She focused on Clark. _Tell__her,__Clark.__Come__on,__Big__Shot._

Clark jumped at hearing the telepathic verbal push in his head. He wheeled around and stared at Miranda.

_Yeah__I__'__m__psychic__too.__Be__honest__for__once__yourself.__I__'__m__giving__you__your__chance.__Take__it__for__once!_Miranda urged.

Clark rolled his eyes but steeled himself. He faced Lana. "As Miranda said, I'm still the same person I've always been, Lana."

"You didn't trust me. Neither of you did," Lana argued. She sighed with disappointment.

"These are kind of big secrets," Clark pointed out. "And thanks, Miranda, for sharing your stuff. I'll do mine." He took a deep breath. "Guys, I'm…umm…not from around here. I'm not from around this galaxy."

"Not from…." Lana stared at him. "Clark, what are you talking about?"

"You're an alien," Miranda realized. "I suppose you came during the meteor shower like everything else?"

"Yeah I did…." Clark grimaced. "I have no idea why the rocks are here though. Especially with the different effects they have on me."

"Different effects?" Lana wondered.

Clark nodded. "The green ones make me sick. The red ones like in our class rings make me into a bad boy like what everyone was on the Nicodemus flower pollen. And if you're right, there are some blue meteors in that ravine that can make me normal. I don't know if there are any other types. The green stone on your old necklace was the reason why I couldn't be around you."

"And why Whitney was able to tie you up like that," Lana presumed.

Clark nodded. "He used the green stone on me."

"So how did you use my necklace during Eric's rampage?" Lana wondered.

"I was normal at that point. Eric took my powers and the meteor weakness too," Clark explained. "I used it to weaken him before transferring the gifts back to me."

Lana nodded. "Clark, be honest with me. You saved me from the tornado, didn't you?" She took a breath. "Before I lost consciousness, I saw you tear the door off the truck and cradle me in your arms. Please tell me it was you."

Clark smiled. "It was me, Lana. I wanted to tell you but Dad wouldn't let me."

"But why?" Lana demanded.

"He's scared that you'll slip and tell someone," Pete chimed in. He glanced over at Clark. "It's a struggle every minute to make sure I don't open my mouth. But our man here needs that."

"How long have you known?" Miranda asked.

"Not long. A couple of months. I found out by accident," Pete revealed. "I found our boy's ship."

"Ship?" Lana queried.

"You mean a spaceship?" Miranda wondered.

Clark nodded. "The ship that brought me here from wherever." He exhaled deeply. "Since you know everything else, you might as well see that too. Follow me." He led them down the wood stairs.

Every footfall from him or the others echoed in his ears.

His heart pounded from the fear of not knowing what their reaction would be.

Likewise Lana pondered the deeper implications. _Did__he__bring__the__meteors?__Oh__crap__…__did__he__kill__my__parents?_She shook that thought off. _If__he__was__a__baby__at__the__time,__how__could__he__do__that?__Does__he__really__have__a__spaceship?_Her mind continued to swim amidst the raging torrent of Doubt with each step she took.

Clark opened the doors to the storm cellar. "Remember, this is a secret." He glanced toward the house. "My folks aren't going to like this."

"Their deal, Clark. It ain't easy but you and Lana can be honest," Pete reminded him while forging ahead. He descended the stairs. "It's cool though."

The girls followed them guardedly down the stairs. At the bottom they found the Ship sitting on the dirt floor and stared in shock.

There really was a ship.

And that meant Clark was…an _alien_.

"My sensei said there was life out there. Wow…." Miranda let her fingers touch the cool metal. "Unbelievable."

Lana stood back and tried to take it all in. "You're really from…out there." She motioned with her eyes toward the door and sky.

Clark shuddered. He could almost feel her conflicting emotions. "Lana, I was raised right on the farm. I'm from out there but I'm still the same Clark I've always been. Hiding the Truth has always been hard. I didn't want to lose you."

"It's a big deal all right," Lana replied frankly while crossing her arms across her chest. "Did your coming here cause the meteor shower?"

"I don't think so. I don't know where I'm from. I know the meteors followed me but that's all. I don't know where my planet is. I never knew my birth parents. I just know this farm, Smallville and all of you. I've tried to use my gifts to help and protect everyone. I do know, Lana, that we both lost our parents from that meteor shower." Clark slumped his shoulders. "I never wanted you to hate me."

She shook her head. Smallville held its share of secrets. She'd known that as long as she could remember. Seeing the meteor freaks and folks like Byron had only brought that home for her. Still she wanted to know more about Clark and why he was the way he was.

Now she had her wish. She knew the Truth.

And it stared her in the face. It rocked her world.

Yet it made sense. Clark had always been somewhat reclusive. He'd held back to the point of being shy. His parents had kept him from physical activities.

"I'm dealing with this…but I could never hate you, Clark." Lana quivered and looked down toward the floor.

"You wanted to know. Now you do," Clark pointed out.

"I know…and I'm glad we know. Your secret's safe with me." She smiled warmly at him. "I need time though to wrap my head around it."

"It's big, Lana. It took me a while to do it," Pete admitted. "Just give Clark a chance."

"We all have our secrets, Lana," Miranda chimed in. If she'd been a lesser person, she would've wanted to take advantage of the situation. However given her own secrets, she wouldn't be a hypocrite. "Question is what are you willing to deal with to be around the people you care about?"

She nodded while conceding the point. "I know, Miri. Thanks. It doesn't change how I feel. I just need to adapt. Is that okay, Clark?"

"It's more than okay. You take all the time you want, Lana. I'm here," Clark assured her.

"I know." Lana stepped forward. "And I'm here for you too." She embraced him tightly. "And I still see the same Clark I always have. Now I know who you are."

Relief rushed over him. He returned the embrace eagerly. "Whatever you need, I'll answer. As long as you need me to wait, I'll wait. I want you."

She felt her heart lighten. "Thanks, Clark. I appreciate your consideration." She took his hands in hers. "That really matters to me." She kissed his cheek. "And your honesty."

"I just hope you all can deal with this."

The teens turned to find Jonathan and Martha watching them from the top of the stairs.

"It's all right, Mr. Kent. We can keep the secret," Lana assured him without hesitation.

"We know you mean that," Martha indicated. "There are people who would want to use Clark for their own ends. Lex for instance."

"Mom," Clark protested.

"Listen to her, Dude," Pete chimed in.

Lana stepped forward. "I know. Watching Byron has shown me how people would use someone like that. But, as Pete has said too, Clark needs someone to watch his back. The more of us, the better. We can help Pete do that. I want to do that." She squeezed Clark's hand for emphasis.

The two parents looked at each other before conceding, "Fine. Remember though we're counting on you."

"Absolutely," Miranda agreed.

"I'd rather die than expose him," Lana vowed.

"And if you have any questions, you come to us. All right?" Jonathan requested firmly.

"Yes, sir," the girls responded.

"Fine. I've got some coffee brewing. Let's get ready before Lex gets here," Martha pointed out. "And, girls, welcome to the family." With that, she led them from the cellar and back into the warming sunshine.

Clark took Lana's hand and walked down the path with her. For the first time, he could be completely honest with her. It felt wonderful and light.

He was free and soaring toward something else…


	13. Companions' Advice

Chapter 13 [Two Days Later]

[Talon]

Lana sifted through the orders and dished out the goodies accordingly. Her mind continued to spin itself around the Secret as her hands flew through the motions. Surprisingly or maybe not, she hadn't changed her views of Clark.

Her love was as strong as ever…in fact, it blazed brighter in her heart than ever.

_I__'__m__glad__he__told__me._She smiled warmly at the thought of being honest. She didn't know what to expect but she'd agreed to meet him in Granville in an hour after her shift. Then she saw Byron walk up. "Good afternoon, Mr. Moore."

"You seem most cheery today," the poet assessed. "I trust a certain farm boy is behind it?"

"He is." She leaned close. "He opened up to me about everything."

He grinned. "Excellent! The knight needs his lady. It's about time he realized that. Cherish him, Lana. Clark is one of a kind."

"More so than you know," she concurred. "You should've seen the Christmas dinner we had. Wow! And my new present." She showed the beaded bracelet off for him while making his usual cappuccino.

"He's committed to you, hasn't he?" he presumed. "May you both have happiness in all things." He set the money down on the counter. "For you all are the friends of golden troth." He tipped the cup to her in salute before heading for his usual corner table.

_He__'__s__committed__to__me!_Her heart sang gladly at the sound of those words. She'd taken the super speed express in his arms on the previous day. It felt so exhilarating to zip through the streets; his rapid pace cutting the air like a hot knife through butter.

He was showing her what he could do. He was being honest with her.

And she loved _every_minute of that…

Now he was hers.

No wait, they were _each__other__'__s_.

She set the latest order down that she was working on. _We__'__re__each__other__'__s.__FINALLY!__No__more__lies__or__excuses!__I__can__share__him__for__what__he__is.__His__parents__accept__that.__This__is__great!_Seeing it was five, she walked to the back and punched out.

"Seeing the farm boy again?" Miranda asked. Although she was disappointed, she kept a stiff upper lip for her friend's sake.

"But of course!" Lana didn't understand why her friend would ask that. It wasn't like Miranda was in love or anything. "Mind the store. See you tomorrow."

"You bet!" Miranda watched Lana leave and shrugged. One day she would meet her fairy princess too. It just hurt right now….

Meantime she could be happy for her friend and keep the home fires burning.

[Granville—St. Matthias' Cemetery—About 25 Minutes Later]

Clark dusted off Kyla's stone and plucked the weeds from around it. He couldn't understand why her grandfather wasn't around to do that. After all, she'd been loyal to him and the Cowaches. Yet she was left to her devices buried and left in a necropolis separate from her tribe.

Yet Clark wasn't about to leave her unattended to. "I didn't forget, Kyla. I told Lana and we're so happy. Thank you. Kind of makes you wonder why it's so hard."

_Because you make it so, Numan…._

Kyla's spirit form appeared right next to him. "If you'd let yourself relax, it'd be all right. I think we've both had to learn that lesson." She held a small wooden box out to him. "It's time then."

He recognized it. "Kyla, that's yours."

She shrugged. "It's for your intended, Clark. We weren't meant to be. It belongs to Lana. Trust in that."

"What belongs to me?" Lana queried while walking up to them. "Kyla, I never had the chance to thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Lana. I was telling Clark to give you the bracelet," the deceased skinwalker told her.

"He already has," Lana insisted while holding up the beaded bracelet on her right wrist.

"It is very nice but that isn't the one I mean," Kyla clarified. "Numan."

Clark nodded and opened the box to reveal the shining silver bracelet with the jewel in its center.

"I…I can't…Kyla, that's beautiful!" Lana protested.

"The stories of my people tell of how it should pass to his intended. Clark is the protector of my people. Hence why we call him _"__Numan__"_. Beware of _Segith_, Lana. You trust him too much. I would not have anything happen to either of you."

"_Segith_?" Lana asked him.

"She means Lex. We can watch him without alienating him," he countered.

"Whatever you believe," Kyla responded with a measure of disappointment. "Remember your decisions impact her and the others around us. You have responsibility to your people and mine…all of your people. As you walk the path, I'll be there to help. Remember me fondly." With that, she melted away into the late afternoon sunset.

"Wow." Lana stared incredulously at the grave.

"She's sacrificed for us. I guess that's what love is about," he presumed while holding the bracelet up. "Can you hold your hand out."

"Since she wants me to have it, okay," she relented with a smile.

"I want you at my side, Lana." He slid the jeweled piece onto her wrist and sealed the gesture with a kiss. "Whatever the road is, you'll make it smoother."

"I promise, Clark, to share it and to understand. I'm already feeling the weight of your Secret. I'm glad I'm not alone the way Pete was," she vowed. "But to have you, I'm willing to deal with it." She returned his kiss with a gentle feather brushing of her lips across his. "You're my greatest present, Clark Kent. This Christmas would be incomplete without you."

"You're my inspiration," he answered.

"And you're mine." She smiled and let a few happy tears streak her cheeks. "Let's not disappoint Kyla or the others."

"Never," he vowed. "Let's show the parents. Then tomorrow, I have something for you. Some further answers."

"Answers?" she wondered not getting his hint.

"You'll see," he replied cryptically as he led them toward his truck.

She leaned back and simply wondered what was up his sleeve at that point. She hoped it was good.

At that point, momentum was theirs. Why ruin it?


	14. Questions to be Delved Into

Conclusion [Next Day]

[Rester's Ravine]

The sun broke through the heavy overcast washing the area with an almost spring-like warmth. The ground had long dried from the Christmas storm. A few squirrels scurried around the granite scavenging for nuts and food. A lone blackbird sang in a pine tree. Nature had seemed to return to normal.

That is until a LuthorCorp helicopter landed in the center of the ravine and sent them scurrying in all directions.

Lex stepped out of the vehicle before the blades had stopped. He wanted to find the answer to the blue glow question. Once again, he had encountered a mysterious question that defied explanation surrounding Smallville and its residents.

And also once again, Clark was at the center of it.

Lex shook his head while inspecting the granite walls around the cave. He deduced that only meteor rocks would create that glow. Brandishing a hammer, chisel and a shoulder bag, he was ready if he found something.

At heart, he was torn by the search. He did appreciate the dinner invitation. He gladly brought the best turkey and stuffing that his cooks could manage on short notice. He had a lot of great conversation and a good time. But yet, he felt excluded from the party for some reason.

The conversation had gaps as if the others had things they wanted to say but couldn't because he was there.

And Lex wanted to know why.

"They still can't trust me after everything I do," he groused to nobody in particular. For several minutes, his search continued.

Then a royal blue stone glinted at him in the sunshine.

"Found it," he exulted in triumph. He chiseled the stone and two others around it from the rock. He admired their quality. "Can't wait to see what you all do in the lab." Then, with a quick look around, he climbed back into the copter and strapped himself in.

Within seconds, he was airborne again and heading back toward the mansion.

He hoped that this crystal would finally yield some answers to the mystery of Clark Kent. A mystery that needed solving….at least in his mind…..

[Cowache Caves]

Lana stared incredulously as her flashlight swept over everything around herself. She beheld the cryptographs painted onto the surrounding granite. "This is amazing!"

"According to Kyla, aliens came and did this." Clark hesitated while considering his next words. "My people if she's right."

"Your people? You mean we really have had alien visitors?" she asked with a bit of trepidation.

"I'm not sure. I haven't met any other people like me." He scratched his head. "I have so many questions, Lana, about this stuff. I don't know where I'm from or who I am. What if I'm here to conquer?"

"I can't believe that." She looked him squarely in the eye. "You're Clark Kent, the most gentle, kind and civicly responsible person I know. I love and believe in you. I know you'll do the right thing." Before he could mouth more words, she stopped his lips with her own pouring her support into him. "Meantime we'll figure out what this means. I'm sure Chief Willowbrook can work with us on this."

"He's always open to that," he agreed.

"Well then, Clark, we have our journey set out for us. You find and battle Segith. I support you. We win and live happily ever after," she foretold before landing another warm kiss. "Make it fast though. I will want a family."

"You do, huh?" he asked with surprise and expectation.

"Some day, Numan," she quipped. Then she took his hand. "Come on. Your parents are waiting." She led him out of the cavern and toward the entrance.

If they had stayed a minute longer and looked around the corner, they'd have seen three panels glowing red, green and white. Those would determine a great deal of their future as has been told.

For now though, the couple enjoyed their Christmas present. They trusted and supported each other. They loved and were loved. Their friends supported them. They were building a future.

And in that, that's all one can ask…especially in a place as challenging as Smallville.

THE END


End file.
